Prom Kisses, Promises
by LordLenne
Summary: Ness finally musters up the courage to ask his crush for a dance at the night of high school prom. Together, they share their first kiss and vow to make their night together as something wonderful to remember. Nesscas / NessXLucas.


**Disclaimer:** Story has _implied_ sexual content. You have been warned.

* * *

 **~W~W~W~**

Prom night seemed so perfect for Eagleland High. Everyone who stepped into the arena had a smile on their face when they saw how everything was laid out. Refreshments were beyond expectations, the band and DJ were endlessly energetic, students were thrilled with all the events, and even the teachers enjoyed their selves with romantic dates. The prom king and queen were announced, and everyone was overjoyed with the results.

None of that really mattered to Ness when the only person that mattered to him was just a stone's throw away. His eyes were locked onto who he considered more than a best friend, but was never sure if the feelings were mutual. He hoped to find out now, taking advantage of the strange situation where he was sitting alone at the wall… without his date.

Lucas contemplated leaving the place. Nothing felt more embarrassing than sitting alone at prom. He could feel the chaperones' pitiful stares sting him. He figured he should bail and walk home before he felt any worse. Just as he stood up, a single person walked up in front of him, looking more handsome than his usual calm self. He expected to see Ness here, but not alone just like he was. He sat down next to him, preventing him from leaving so easily.

"All alone?" Ness stated the obvious, starting the conversation. "Where's your date?"

Lucas glanced at him, and then looked forward where the dance floor was, pointing at her. Ness saw the girl Lucas had went with holding another male in her grasp, leaning into his chest contently.

"She only went with me so she didn't go alone in front of her friends," Lucas told. "Basically dumped me after we got here."

"Tch…what a bitch."

Ness thought he would encourage agreement from the blond, but he sat silent with a lonesome face on him.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I never had a date tonight," he admitted.

Lucas glared at him in surprise, almost in denial. "Really? _You?_ One of the most popular seniors in this school? A girl didn't even ask you out?"

"Oh, plenty of girls asked me out… but I turned them down. I told them I wanted to go with someone else. Turns out that person had a date before I got the chance to ask them, though."

"Oh… well that sucks." Lucas grinned at him. "Their loss. They'd be lucky to have gone with a guy like you."

Ness smiled back. "Well, they still have a chance to be my prom date, since I just learned that person's date just dumped them."

The words ringed loudly in the blond's ears, and he had an immediate epiphany on the spot. He stared at Ness stupidly, still in denial that a dream was about to come true. His lips struggled to even quiver, unsure of what to say.

Ness found how amusing it was to have caught his friend dumbfounded. Though this wasn't the first time, Ness liked how the blond's usual flustered nature failed to undermine how cute he was in his formal attire. Instead of letting him feel feverish, he stood up and offered out his hand to him.

"Wanna dance?" Ness asked, warmly smiling at him.

Still unable to voice his joy, Lucas impulsively took his hand, and lifted himself up. With their hands still held, they walked to the dance floor, taking whatever spot was available for a couple. Lucas let his arms be guided by the taller boy, having them placed on the other's shoulders. He felt his torso gently wrapped by the other's arms, and felt a sense of sanctuary like never before. Granted, he had never been this intimately close with another person that wasn't a family member, and his heart pounded faster with each passing second.

Though he was coming to accept his current position, Lucas was still astonished by the situation. To him, having a real prom date spending time with him was like having a boyfriend or girlfriend, as his feelings were roused so quickly by the person he admired the most. He couldn't doubt Ness for a second—making him an easy victim for his daily pranks—but nonetheless esteemed him greatly. He was certain Ness was trying to show that he felt the same towards himself.

His feelings became more than high respect when he finally looked up from Ness's chest and into his eyes, noses just a few inches away. The violet twilight matched the purple tinted vest he wore over his dark shirt, and he absolutely fell in love gazing at it. He felt like he could stare at it forever—falling entranced by that dazing mauve aurora sitting right above his charming smile.

But Lucas wasn't the only one who fell in love. This was Ness's first time being so close to someone he liked too, and he fell in love all over again from completely holding the blond so close in a way that was more than platonic. For a moment, he lost himself in the blond's watery azure eyes, concerned that he was about to let tears slip by him.

"Are you okay?" Ness asked in a low tone.

Hearing Ness's whisper woke the blond from his trance, but also soothed him at the same time. "I'm just really happy."

Ness smiled. "I am too."

The next song transitioned into an even gentler song, and couples all around the gym began to hold their partners even closer. When the two boys caught sight of this, Lucas glanced at Ness with interest, asking for permission. Once Ness, nodded, Lucas happily placed his head close to Ness's shoulder, letting their bodies touch closer than before as they swayed slowly to the song.

"How long have you felt like this?" Lucas asked.

"Only recently," Ness answered. "I got a wake-up call after I realized I didn't want to go with any of the girls I know. I just wished I told you sooner."

Lucas grinned, hiding it in the dark from his friend. "At least we're together now… right?"

Ness brushed his head against him. "Right."

As their bodies slowly twisted, Lucas had the chance to look around him beyond Ness's body. No one was eyeing them like they were the strangest couple in the room. There were more people than he could count who were too focused with their own romances.

"What about you?" Ness asked.

"Huh?" Lucas looked up at him.

"How long have you… um, liked me?" Ness restated.

Lucas momentarily retracted his smile, and revealed it again when he settled on a thought. "Probably longer than you can guess."

"Since… start of senior year?"

"Nope."

"Start of high school?"

"Nope."

Ness's eyes widened when he figured his crush was longer than he expected. "…8th grade?"

Lucas imitated the sound of buzzer. "Three strikes, you're out," he joked, referring to Ness's favorite athletic activity.

"Aw, I lost?" Ness played along. "Do I at least get a prize for trying?"

Lucas placed his lips on Ness's cheek, pressing just enough to tease him along with a smirk.

"Not on the lips?" Ness quietly whined.

"Maybe if you get the next question right."

"Ask away."

"Well… can you make me a promise?" Lucas shifted his arms from Ness's waist to around his neck.

"What kind of promise?" Ness inquired.

"That… you'll remember this night as one of the best nights of your life, just like I will. And that now we're _together_ … we'll make the most of what's left of our senior year, _together_."

Ness confidently nodded and vowed with all his heart. "I promise."

As the words whiffed by his ears, Lucas gently tugged Ness down, prompting him to lean forward. Their lips finally met, and prom night became perfect for them both.

When they pulled away, their noses just barely touched. Beaming at each other, they solidified their oath just as the last song of the night was ending.

"I love you, Ness."

"I love you too, Lucas."

 **~W~W~W~**

After Lucas finished washing his hands, he slapped his face with cold water in an attempt to cool down his burning, blushing face. He still couldn't believe what just happened to him. All that he dreamed of for the longest time just came true in one night. It was no wonder he still felt so flushed—his life's crush actually became his boyfriend in just less than half an hour. He stared at the mirror after drying his face. He finally came to accept it and proceeded with carrying out his promise with Ness: to make the best of their new relationship.

Lucas exited the restroom and found Ness leaning against the wall, waiting for him as expected.

"Ready to go?" the uncapped boy asked, extending his hand out.

"Mm-hm." Instead of reaching for his hand, Lucas took his arm, holding him close as they walked through the hallway, merging with the leaving crowd.

As they exited, they noticed the stream of people were slowed down by multiple teachers and chaperones standing outside the entrance, yielding passing by students with bags. Most who were offered them reached in, and it was only until the two saw what was pulled out were they reminded that they were given notice something like this would happen after prom.

There was a given notice to all prom participants and students' parents that condoms were going to be passed out post-prom to advocate safe-sex, signifying it as "better safe than sorry." Teenagers thought adults didn't know how sexually active they were, but they themselves didn't know it wasn't that difficult to stay aware of trends just by keeping a constant close eye. Students were either readily or casually reaching in the bags and pinched out one or two condoms, slipping them in whatever pockets or bags they had. Dates who disregarded sex obviously pushed their way through and ignored the adults, but there were also those who felt awkward about confronting them and contemplated going to a different exit to avoid the trouble.

Lucas thought they were going to be the former, and try to push their way through as they kept walking forward without being stopped. But just as they passed by a bag, Ness coolly reached in and pulled a couple out, putting them in his pants pocket. They continued walking to the parking lot without a word.

Lucas stared at Ness, curious about his thoughts as he tried to suppress his own when ideas came to him. Ness noticed the blond's concern, and faintly blushed.

"We don't have to," Ness stated. "It's just in case something happens... you know?"

Lucas gulped, almost ashamed by what he was about to utter. "What if… I want to?"

They stopped as soon as they reached Ness's car, but Lucas refused to let go, prompting Ness to answer. Ness turned his head and they stared at each other awkwardly.

"Do you want to?" Ness asked.

"I do," Lucas affirmed. He held Ness's hands in front of him, squeezing them delicately. "I _want you_ , Ness."

"You... _want me_?" Ness repeated.

Lucas nodded. "I want to make love with you. Do you?"

Ness nervously smiled as he felt his face heat up, but he wasn't restricted by embarrassment. "I do. I want to make this the best night for the both of us—a night to really remember—like our promise."

"I agree," Lucas grinned. "Then let's do it."

"Alright," Ness settled. "Well, now we'll need a bed and some privacy, won't we?"

"Will your place work?"

"I don't think so," Ness said. "Tracy's home. You know how meddlesome she is."

"Right… then in that case, we can try mine."

They both entered the car and Ness began driving to Lucas's home, which was not too far off from the school. Ness parked on the side of the street, noticing the single car parked in Lucas's house.

"Isn't your dad home?" Ness asked.

"He is, but… he might leave if I ask."

"Wait, so you're going to tell him about us?"

Lucas shook his head. "Just trust me and wait here."

He exited the car and went up to his home, unlocking the door with his home keys. Entering, he immediately found his father watching television in peace. Flint had already noticed his son returned home and turned his gaze to him.

"How was prom?" he asked, smirking at him.

"Fun," Lucas answered. "So, Dad, I need you to do me a small favor."

"And what's that?"

"Could you maybe… leave the house for a while?"

Flint nudged an eyebrow, curious to the strange request. "May I ask for what reason?"

Lucas gulped, unsure about whether to be direct. Instead, he decided to beat around the bush a bit more. "Well… you know that thing about the teachers handing out condoms after prom?"

"For safe-sex. I'm aware."

"Well, I brought my prom date with me," Lucas told. He timidly looked down. "So…"

Flint nodded indifferently at his son, continuing to keep his cool. "I see. Well, don't mind me. As long as you use protection, you can do what you want."

"We will, but… is it possible for you to just… leave for a while?"

"You think I'm going to invade your privacy?"

"No, I know you wouldn't do such a thing, but… it's more intimate if we're alone, y'know?"

Flint chuckled at his son. "I understand. I could go for some late dinner anyways." Flint got up from his seat and put on his shoes, taking his wallet and keys along. "I'll give you both an hour at most, okay? I'm not spending more than that at the diner. But when I come home, I promise I won't interrupt if you're still going at it."

" _Still going at it…_?" Lucas echoed the words loudly in his mind.

Flint opened the door and saw the running vehicle sitting outside the house. "That your date?" he asked.

"Yes," Lucas answered. "But don't go talk to them. Just go, please?"

"Fine, fine. You two be sure to clean up your messes, alright?"

"We will."

"Don't do anything you'll regret either, okay?"

"Okay."

"And… if you're keeping your date overnight, lock your door so I don't walk in on you both naked in the morning."

"Dad—"

"And if you happen to need more condoms, there's a box full in the bathroom—"

"Daaad!"

Flint snickered heartily as he entered his car. He started the engine and slowly rolled out the street.

Ness turned off his car and exited, heading towards the front door. He noticed how Lucas still looked flushed with an embarrassing red. "Did your dad say something weird?"

"Shut up and get in," Lucas mumbled.

Ness quickly stepped in and made his way to Lucas's room, waiting for the him to enter. He heard the front door shut and footsteps hurry towards him, and the blond arrived as expected, closing the room door and locking it.

Lucas awkwardly turned around and leaned against the door while he stared at Ness, unsure of how to start. Besides vaping—which he steered clear of—sex was a common interest between many people he knew in high school, and he was jealous that some of the people he was close with were already having such relations with others before he could. Now, he got his chance and he felt so excited at first, but it felt nerve-wracking looking like an idiot in front of his best friend. He knew everything about Ness just from spending so much time with him, but there was nothing from daily life that indicated anything he liked about… _this_. He was so afraid he would mess up and do something he disliked.

Ness cupped the blond's cheek and laid a gentle kiss. His body wasn't asserted too heavily, but Lucas felt like he was pushed back against the door rather than him willingly leaning on it. However, his lips still moved comfortably, relishing in the soft warmth that Ness pressed against him.

The raven-haired boy pulled away, smirking softly. "I can tell you're nervous."

Lucas timidly looked down. "It's my first time, I can't help it."

Ness huffed a light chuckle. "I figured. But don't worry—it's my first too."

"You've… never had sex yet?" Lucas inquired. "I figured you would by now."

"I wanted to save it for someone special," Ness told. "But that doesn't mean I'm not experienced. You can let me show you how it's done."

Lucas shook his head. "No, I know how it works, it's just… what if I screw up somehow?"

Ness smiled as he took Lucas's face in his hands again. "You're going to be just fine, I promise."

Lucas nodded, placing his trust in him. "Alright…"

Ness kissed the blond's cheek, and lightly whispered in his ear. "And remember, you can tell me to stop anytime. You don't have to be a hero for me."

Lucas brushed against Ness's cheek, letting the muscles of his smile caress him. "You're so amazing, Ness." Ness retracted his head and met Lucas's watery eyes again. "So selfless and perfect..."

Lucas leaned forward and gently collided with Ness's body. They kissed one more time, and let the their instincts guide them through the rolling night.

 **~W~W~W~**

Lucas groaned as he held onto Ness with his arms through their tremors, resting their warm and weary bodies together, disregarding the mess they created in his bed. Ness turned his head and kissed the corner of Lucas's lips, then returned to catching his breath after an exhausting, but exhilarating activity.

Lucas turned his head and pecked his partner's lips as a response. "Ness," he began. "I love how big you are… but damn you're heavy."

"Then let go of me so I can turn over."

Both of them laughed as the blond released his grasp. Afterwards, he crashed back down next to Lucas, who snuggled up against Ness's body.

"Am I allowed to stay overnight?" Ness casually asked.

Lucas looked up. "You can, but is it fine with your family?"

"They'll understand." Ness slid his arm around Lucas's back, pulling closer. "I just want to be with you a little longer."

Lucas threw his arm over Ness's body, nuzzling his face against his chest. "This isn't the last time we're going to be together like this, you know. We still have like a month left of high school. And then there's college, and… maybe _something_ after that?"

"I hope so," Ness answered happily. "But it'd make both of our nights if we fell asleep cuddling, wouldn't it?" he pointed out. "I'd definitely remember this as the best night of my life when we look back on it together in the future."

Lucas smiled warmly and rested his head against the other, remembering the words he vowed earlier. "You're absolutely right."

The next few moments were happy and quiet. Lucas enjoyed the warmth of sharing body heat with his lover under a single blanket, a moment he thought would never come true until tonight. He cooed one last time before finally closing his eyes and held Ness as close as he could. As Ness looked down at his partner's sleeping face, he recalled his earlier, joyous feelings, and cherished them close.

"Hey, Lucas?" Ness murmured.

"Yeah?" he responded, without opening his eyes.

"I'm glad you were my prom date tonight." Ness kissed the blond's forehead one last time, before easing his body into a relaxing state.

Lucas caressed Ness's body with a loving smile, hidden from the older teen's closed eyes. "Me too," he whispered, and joined his new lover into a well-deserved rest.


End file.
